


Warm Embrace

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [21]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hugs, Kanezra, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra hasn't been hugged since he was an orphaned. Kanan won't let this stand.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> For Harrichristy123456: "Here's an idea in case you're interested: Maybe do a one-shot where Kanan is hugging Ezra and is shocked that Ezra hasn't been hugged in eight years?"
> 
> Takes place in Season 1. Enjoy!

"Hey,"

Ezra looked up at the man and smiled. "Hey yourself,"

Kanan chuckled and sat down beside him. They both sat there on the ramp in comfortable silence, watching the sun set and the moons of Lothal prepare to rise over the horizon. After a while, Kanan moved closer to the teen and slowly slid his arms around to hug him.

Almost immediately, Ezra pushed him away, shocked. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Uhm... hugging you?" Kanan was taken back by the other's reaction.

"H-Hugging...?" Ezra blinked in embarrassment, a deep blush appearing on his cheeks. "O-Oh... okay..."

Kanan frowned. "What... What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just..." Ezra looked away to hide his embarrassment. "I... I haven't been hugged by anyone but myself in years,"

"What?" Kanan's eyes widened. "Oh, Ezra..."

"It's... It's fine," Ezra cleared his throat and moved away. "It's nothing,"

"Ezra..." Kanan sighed. "How long?"

"I..." Ezra swallowed. "For... 8 years, at the latest,"

"8... years?!" Kanan gasped. "How...?! What...?!"

"Well..." Ezra shrugged. "It's not like there was anyone I could hug. I... I never opened up to anyone as much as I opened up to you and the crew. I never wanted anyone to feel pity on me,"

"Oh, Ezra..." Kanan frowned and moved over to the boy. "I can't believe you haven't been hugged for 8 years..."

"Kanan, no," Ezra shook his head. "I don't want anyone's pity, yours any worse,"

"It's not pity, Ez," Kanan smiled and wrapped his arms around the other, gentler and more passionately than earlier. "It's called comfort,"

Ezra wanted to oppose, but the man's arms were already around him and were as warm as the embrace. He sighed and returned the hug, lowering his head to snuggle against the Jedi's chest. Kanan took this as an opportunity to pull the other closer.

* * *

"Who else is taking a picture of this?" Sabine asked as she, Zeb, Hera, and Chopper stood from the hanger, watching the two.

"Chops got one," Zeb grinned. "Right, Chop?"

"WUP-WUP!" Chopper beeped in approval.

"You guys, shush." Hera scolded at them, pushing them further into the ship. "Let them have their moment,"


End file.
